


【带卡】错轨

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 本文不适合道德标准较高的读者阅读。不想打预警，请自行斟酌观看。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【带卡】错轨

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：Call Me by My Name.
> 
> 部分情节源于 chidori_child《[记一位敬业的摄影师](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/20884700)》
> 
> 不长。如果观看，建议全部看完。

第一次见到斯坎儿，是在我的办公室。当时集团采访要补拍公关照。他随秘书进来，24 度的空调，大衣裹得紧实，驼色羊绒围巾一直垂到小腿上。小南临时接到电话，我叫她有事先走就好。房间就此只剩下我和斯坎儿两人。我摆好姿势，他则拿起相机，在转动镜头时露出一截莹白色的手腕。我被晃得刺眼，眼神稍微有些失焦。兴许是捕捉到了我的出神，斯坎儿放下机器向我走过来，“这样看起来轻松一些。” 他这样说着，指尖一勾，挑开了我脖颈间的第一颗纽扣。我感到锁骨略过一丝似有若无的凉意，不由勾起了嘴角，“你应该知道，我是有家室的人了。” 可他啪嗒啪嗒眨了两下睫毛，食指挂到我领口的衬衫上，“所以呢？” “所以，我对你没什么兴趣。” “可这不耽误我对您产生兴趣。” “那是你自己的事，和我有什么关系吗？” 我拒绝得很直白，把那只不安分的手从身上拨开，“我和他感情很好，不想因为这种事情惹麻烦。” 可斯坎儿却不知好歹，得寸进尺把手从胸口一直伸到我的裤带。他反问道，“你们感情好不好是你的事，这和跟我上床有关系吗？” 我感到一阵狂怒，当下扇了他一个耳光，打得很重，重到他嘴角都流出血来。可斯坎儿却不以为意。他抬起头，笑眯眯地俯下身子，将嘴边溅出的血花直接狠狠摁在了我的裤裆上。我浑身一颤，觑起眼睛骂道，“你贱不贱啊！” 而斯坎儿趁机直接坐上了我的大腿，“别多心，我对很多人都这样。” 他伸手开解我剩余的纽扣，眉眼一弯地笑说道，“所以，带总，要做吗？”

  


斯坎儿是个很合格的床伴。活很好，说话好听，也很会叫。他长得很漂亮，也很会利用自己的媚相。精液溅上脸蛋，他黏黏糊糊地张开睫毛，夹着振动棒在身下讨宠的样子，很是让人把持不住。他有一副洁白如玉的身子，却是辆下流的公交车。无数次他与我幽会，刚一开门走进来便是一副衣衫不整的模样，头发散乱，锁骨上带着一道上场情事未消的红印。但我却不介意，勾勾手指便将他引上床。他爬过来的样子很乖巧，眼神糜乱，嘴唇湿润，像条发骚的脏狗，我却觉得这样的他更有风情。

他不在意我的关爱。我知道他有很多个情人。他和我的原配不一样。卡卡西总是守时的。而每当我卡点在公司午休抽空在酒店开房，他却总是姗姗来迟。他不懂事，总在我开会的前半小时还在床上缠着我胡闹。他从不同我过夜，却喜欢在做爱时黏黏糊糊地绕着我的腿。他会说我爱你，说很多很多次，在高潮或前戏，或在离开酒店于我耳边落吻时。但他也会转手勾搭其他情人，在我洗澡时和他人发色情短信，在被窝里聊到下身梆硬浑身燥热，再钻进浴缸向我讨要。他偶尔也会撒娇，在床上问我，“平时也是这样艹他的嘛？我好羡慕，羡慕到嫉妒。” 让我整个人兴奋到发狂。但在我说今晚要回家时，也会大度地吹起口哨，帮我把领结整好，拍着肩膀祝我今晚玩得开心。

我并没有对他怀有多深的感情，他也一样。我曾问过斯坎儿当初为何找上我，他只是笑笑说道，“你和我的初恋很像。” 这是一个扯淡的理由。对待一万个情人，他可以有一万个狗屁初恋。可尽管如此，我还是给足了脸面，要他在下午做爱时喊他初恋的名字。斯坎儿不算是个很有下限的人，想了一下，答应得很爽快。那天他做得很野，水流得比之前任何一次都要多。只不过临近登顶时，他却哭了。他抱着我，像抓着一根救命稻草。那是他第一次在高潮时叫出 **我的** 名字。对此我没有任何感觉。但当天晚上在和原配上床时，他的模样却突然在脑海里一闪而过。我感到意外，惊讶于自己的走神，快速摇头将他的影子挥去。下身大力地抽送了两下，转身吻上了卡卡西的嘴唇。

  


关于卡卡西，我并没有去多想。与我而言，斯坎儿的出现，并没有给我和他的关系带来多少改变。卡卡西是个含蓄的人，从来不说爱我。但我依然享受他对我的温柔、对我长久的凝视、掐在我背后的手指和事后睡着前轻吻我的嘴唇。就像斯坎儿的热烈，他的放荡与虚华无度，那些过分却让人下身鼓胀的骚话，他被无数人玩弄却依然干净细软的身体，纵然轻浮，纵然浅薄而低贱，却依然有他不可抗拒的魅力。

他们是如此不同的人，无法相比。与我而言，也没有必要二选一。

  


在我们结婚纪念日那天，斯坎儿发来短信，说要不要帮我热热身。他来得时候，落地窗外黑色已逐渐笼罩，晚高峰已经开始，时间很赶。我们做得很仓促。他跪在办公椅下帮我舔硬，之后直接上了桌。他被我干得花枝乱颤、神情欢乐又脆弱。在登顶之前，他条件反射地向我索吻。可我却不知为何有些恍惚。在他痉挛着凑向我的瞬间，我错过了他的嘴唇。仅仅他的左眼上亲了一下，边加快了抽插的速度，匆匆忙忙把他送上高潮。

华灯初上。尽管木叶大道堵车已经很厉害，我还是设法及时赶到了餐厅。当卡卡西锁了宝马抬眼见到我时，显得有些意外。我说我说过的，我再也不会迟到了。他立在门口，望着西装革履有备而来的我看了好久，随后松开眉眼，在踏入门槛无人处，轻轻牵上了我的手。

晚饭吃得很开心。旋转餐厅的顶楼，桌上一点烛光，窗外漫天如坠的星火。我们的对话一如旧日。我总是说得太多。而他坐在对面切着牛排，偶尔蹦出几句不搭调的嘲讽。直到用餐后半段，酒过半巡，他开始拄着下巴，用那双半醉却依然深情的眼神一言不发地望着我，我才知道自己可能吹牛有些吹过头了，开始结巴。渐渐地，我被他看得有些害羞，凶巴巴地问他看些什么。卡卡西却没说什么，抿嘴笑着，将餐布折起轻轻在我唇上点了点。我顿时有些脸红，手立马往嘴角抹了两下。他看我甩了刀叉匆匆忙忙抽纸揩油的样子，不由得笑出了声。

而在晚餐结束结账他去卫生间的空档，我呆望着窗外喧哗的夜色看了许久，终于还是掀开了对面的盘子。

那张他刻意折起压在碟下的餐布里，酱汁的油腥上，黏着一道淡紫色的浅印。

  


第二天晚上公司日程上无事可做。我发短信问卡卡西什么时候回家，他没有回。

我转动了钥匙，在停车场呆了半小时，最后还是直接回了家。斯坎儿在路上给我发了消息，我没有看。这样做也不是出于什么特别的理由。尽管按常理我似乎的确做错了事，但平心而论，我并没有多少愧疚感，对给卡卡西可能造成的伤害，也并不是十分在意。

我进了厨房，把昨天冰箱里打包的牛排吃完。随后看了会儿邮件，没有开灯，在电视前一直坐到十一点半。终于听见开门的声音。我没有挪动位置，也没有什么特别的情绪。“回来了。”我问道。“嗯。”他回答。我听见卡卡西把大衣挂在衣钩上，舒了口气，一如既往向客厅这边走回来。我不关心他去了哪里，也没有问他为何不回我的短信。我只知道他在我旁边落座的瞬间，我内心忽然生出一股洪水般的强烈冲动。我吻上他的嘴，撕坏了他的衣服，像是要把他揉进身体那样捣捅着他的后穴。那是我们结婚后做得最凶的一次。他叫得很响，说我把他搞疼了。但我不听。一遍一遍，几乎是凌虐一样戳顶着他的前列腺。也是在这时，他停止了挣扎，近乎痴傻地望着我的眼睛，随后，毫无预兆地哭了。我顿时被扯成碎片，没能忍住，绝望一般紧抱着他，吻他那张颤抖的嘴唇。而我终究还是把他操射了。塞在后穴的阴茎在发泄后逐渐疲软，而他也松开了抓着我的胳膊，任自己沉落到冰冷的黑水中去。我把他揽了过来，拥抱着他那具疲惫而冰冷的身体，一点一点企图补回他已然失去的体温。

  


当晚无事，此后亦是。我与卡卡西一如往常。另一方面，我也没有刻意删除斯坎儿的号码。但在那晚之后，他却再也没有出现过，就像一个淡紫色的泡沫，远去或破裂，就此消失得无影无踪。

虽然我偶尔还会想起他，想起那些并不光彩、却忘乎所以没有负担的情爱。但也仅止于此。不过是皮肉上的瘙痒，远不至于让我有所怀念。至于他的暧昧温存，或许还是曾经让我有所触动的。但因为时代久远，如今已经记不太清了。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Side B HATAKE KAKASHI**

  


说不清楚为什么，结婚纪念日第二天的傍晚时分，我不太想马上回家。宝马开到木叶大道红灯的档口，我打了左转灯，向与目的地相反的方向开去。

不出十五分钟，便到了我想要停车的地方。晚霞已经很红了。我走下车，看孩子们挨个被家长领走，或者到隔壁的小公园堆沙踢灌。而我等的人直到最后一刻才姗姗来迟。对我的不期而至，他显得有些意外。但他还是和同事打了招呼，把左右手上两个孩子啰嗦地交代好，与我一起来到了河边。

晚风很凉，但夕阳很暖。我们坐在湿润的草坪上，喝着冰可乐，一起遥望不远的南贺川。我们的对话一如旧日。他总是说得太多。而我坐在他旁边，偶尔蹦出几句不搭调的嘲讽，等着他再一次吹牛吹过头让我无力接茬。而我那天不太清醒，不想没话找话，只是安静地坐在旁边，拄着下巴一言不发地望着他。他好像被我看得有些害羞，用指尖拽着手边的小草，别过眼去，企图掩饰自己泛红的脸颊。半晌过后，他摩擦着已经喝完的易拉罐，怯怯地问了我一句，“他有没有欺负你？” 我想了一下，回答，“没有。” 他回头，看着我，脸上的表情随夕阳逐渐融化。“那就好。”他笑开了，舒了口气向后一倾，“啪”的一声歪到背后的草坪上，因伸懒腰而上窜的T恤，将小腹露出一截。

我们都没再出声，任南贺川的清风与静谧的水声洗刷着面颊。他不消一会儿就睡着了，鼻子里轻轻吐着鼾声。那副单纯的心思和说来就来的睡意，和旧日印象里如出一辙。

然而我却越来越无法将视线移开他的脸。

夜幕正在缓缓滑落，孩子们都回了家，木叶喧闹的汽笛如同声声催促响起在后方的大道上。我悄悄地，将脸和他贴得越来越近。手机里响起短信提示音，我没有管。只是轻轻捻了捻耳边的碎发，俯下身去，在夕阳沉入河水的瞬间，差一点吻上了他的嘴唇。

  


回家时已经十一点半。房间里没有开灯。他坐在电视前的沙发上，听见我开门的声音，没有挪动位置，也没有什么特别的情绪。“回来了。”他问道。“嗯。”我回答着，内心无悲无喜，只是不知为何有些疲惫。我把大衣挂在衣钩上，一如既往向客厅走去。他没有询问我去了哪里，也没有查问我为何不回他的短信。只是在我于他身旁落座的瞬间，突然毫无预兆地吻上了我的嘴唇。他撕坏了我的衣服，像是要把我揉进他身体那样捣捅着我的后穴。那是我们结婚后做得最凶的一次。我没有快感，只有肠肉扯裂般生硬的疼痛。可他不听我的叫喊，一遍一遍，几乎是凌虐一样冲顶着我的前列腺。也是在这时，我脑海里突然浮现出 **他** 的模样——他欲言又止问我，“他有没有欺负你？” 我没能忍住，眼泪夺眶而出。而即便我被他人充塞着下身，哭得视野模糊，那个身影也依然挥之不去。于是我张开双臂，绝望一般扎进向我敞开的怀抱，迎合着那张来吻我的嘴唇。直到我被操射了，那根塞在后穴的阴茎在发泄后逐渐疲软， **他** 的身影，才随着高潮的余波与干枯的眼泪逐渐远去。我感到一阵前所未有的空虚，松开了抓着的胳膊，任自己沉落到冰冷的黑水中去。可一双臂膀把我揽了过来，不带情欲地拥抱着我，一点一点挽回我已然失去的体温。

  


当晚无事，此后亦是。我们一如往常。另一方面，我也没有刻意断绝与那个人的联系。但在那晚之后，我却再也没有找过他。

尽管我偶尔也会想起，怀念那些少年时未诉诸口的心思，那些青涩幼稚、忘乎所以没有负担的情爱。但也仅止于此。不过是岁月所带来的瘙痒，远不至于让我有所冲动。至于他的小差错，或许还是曾经让我有所介怀的。但因为时代久远，如今已经记不太清了。

  


  


  


**Fin**

  



End file.
